The One Inside You
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: IN PROGRESS What if Super Sonic was evil all along? and Sonic was just a ticking time bomb being the vessel of Super Sonic? what would happen to Sonic and his Friends? a face off between Sonic and Super Sonic, expect twists and suspense! Chapters to be named after Blue Stahli Songs. Rated T for now may change to M in later chapters. Little bit of Sonamy. Please R & R :


**A/N: Hello :D this is my first Sonic Fanfic so be easy! xD Also when you review this please don't be harsh about my spelling because I am dyslexic. So please enjoy!**

_~~~/This writing_ = Flashback

There the blue hedgehog stood facing off against what was his greatest advantage.  
Facing back at him, with that evil sneer on his face.  
Never did he think it would come down to this.

"Supersonic..." The blue hedgehog finally spoke.  
The Golden being painted a wide smile across his devious face.  
Sonic clenched his fist.  
Supersonic cackled viciously.  
He growled angrily and launched at Super Sonic.

Super Sonic easily blocked and redirected Sonic's attack to the nearby wall.

There was a loud crash.

The smoked cleared and Sonic was revealed gritting his teeth at his opponent.  
It was almost like someone had set off a starting bell as the two hedgehogs started to brawl fiercely.  
Super Sonic clearly had the upper hand with Sonic taking the brunt of the hits.  
Still, he remained standing.

"Gonna take more than that to take me down" He said in his usual cocky tone.  
Supersonic raised his eyebrow at this statement.  
He sped towards Sonic and drew quick blunt blows to Sonic. Over and over again.  
Sonic got thrashed from side to side from the shire speed of this super being.

Sonic lost balance and fell back to be caught by the wall.  
His head flooded with flashbacks of how this even happened.  
Of how things ever got this bad.

_Sonic stood faced against another one of Dr Eggmans evil schemes gone too far. Gone so far that he was forced to save the world once again. Not that he minded, he kind of grew accustom to the benefits such as overwhelming popularity and the love and affection of people from all over the globe.  
He wasn't alone, he had his right hand man, Tails by his side as usual and Amy and Knuckles weren't too far behind._

As usual Sonic was called to the rescue as Eggman had gone too far with his creation Metal Sonic. Sonic bravely took the heavy burden upon his shoulders to transform into Supersonic. A Golden super-human hedgehog that he somehow had the power to call fourth with the 7 Chaos emeralds.

"Let's do this Metal Sonic!" Sonic called out powerfully as his Blue colored fur changed to Golden and the spikes on his back began to straighten and spike outwards.  
He smiled confidently as he already knew the battle would be a breeze.  
Or so it seemed.

Supersonic sped after Metal Sonic.  
Once he caught up to the Super-Machine he bombarded him with punches from his increased physical strength.  
He zoomed into the air ready to lay another critical blow when suddenly he plummeted to the ground with an earth-rippling crash.

"SONIC!" Tails and Amy shouted in unison.

Sonic crouched on the ground; he seemed unaffected by the fall surprisingly. However he seemed startled by something else.  
Him arms were shaking as he leaned on the ground. His eyes flashed from a red to his natural green along with patches of his fur changing from yellow to blue. Sonic placed his hand on the right side of his face, just covering his right eye.  
Amy approached him.

"S-sonic are you ok?" She asked as she kneeled down beside him.  
Sonic shook his head and tried to shake off this strange feeling.  
He stood up slowly.

"Of Course I am, it's me you're talking to!" Sonic said with a wink and a smile.  
Amy could tell this was just bravado to cover his worry.  
Amy watched silently as Sonic took off after Metal Sonic again.  
It was unknown to Tails and Knuckles but this was not the first time it had happened to Sonic in recent weeks.  
Amy had witnessed it 2 times before this, she confronted Sonic about how often it happened and when it started but he wouldn't give her an answer.

~~~  
  
Sonic scrunch his nose at the memory.  
He stood strongly back on his feet and attempted to fight on, although deep down he knew it was hopeless.

Sonic curled into his signature ball of spikes and spun at his enemy.  
Supersonic flew upwards to avoid the attack.  
Sonic jumped to the wall and rebounded off the wall to reach Supersonic.  
Her reached out and punched Supersonic in the face.  
He landed roughly on his feet.

Supersonic turned to face Sonic once again.  
He laughed hysterically at the effort to stop him.  
This made Sonic extremely angry.

He raced towards Supersonic and punched him repeatedly.  
Supersonic did nothing to stop him; it was as if he was taunting him.  
This aggravated Sonic even more.  
He stopped punching him.  
He was breathing heavily, he was getting tired.  
Supersonic took this as his chance to really strike.  
He sped towards Sonic and attacked him with assaults of punches and kicks too fast for even Sonic to dodge. _  
_He finished with a critical kick to Sonic's stomach as he blew him backwards and smashed against a wall, falling to the ground.

"Woops, I may have over done it" Supersonic said eerily.

Sonic's eyes flickered as he tried to fight the unconsciousness he could feel creeping up on him  
but his efforts were unsuccessful.

~~~

_Sonic sat triumphantly on a grassy hill.  
He had, in fact won the battle against Metal Sonic although it was somewhat more difficult than he had previously predicted.  
Although his head was clouded with thoughts and worries about his relationship with Supersonic.  
Sonic feared that he was trying to take over his body because of the intense internal pain he feels when he changes into Supersonic._

"Sonic?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a female silhouette approaching him.  
Sonic turned to face her.  
The pink cutie was nervously squeezed her hands together.  
Sonic jumped to his feet and walked over to Amy.

"Sonic…I have something to say to you and I really want you to listen to me" Amy said looking at Sonic's feet, avoiding eye contact.

Sonic didn't speak but widened his eyes slightly.

"Sonic you need to stop using the chaos emeralds to go supersonic, it's not safe anymore Sonic..." Amy said getting emotional.

"Amy, Amy, its ok, I can handle it" Sonic said with a forced smile as he placed his hands on Amy's shoulders.

"Sonic don't pretend you're not worried by this and what if you can't handle it?" Amy said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Amy" Sonic said as he pulled Amy into a hug.

"Sonic promise me you won't do it again?" Amy cried.  
Sonic squeezed Amy and clenched his eyes closed.  
He knew he couldn't promise such a thing.  


"_Amy, I just can't do that, the world depends on me" Sonic said with another forced smile.  
Amy didn't answer._

~~~

Sonic could hear a voice.  
No, 3 voices calling his name.  
He opened his heavy eyelids to look around.  
It was Tails Knuckles and Amy._  
_They had just arrived.

"G-guys!" Sonic croaked.  
Supersonic turned to face Sonic.

"Oh good, didn't want you dying to soon" He cackled.

Supersonic teleported up to Amy.

"Get away from her!" Knuckles shouted at Supersonic.  
Supersonic glared at him.  
He threw a swift and painful kick at Knuckles and he fell to the floor.  
Supersonic laughed and pushed Knuckles aside with his foot.  
Tails stood in front of Amy.

He was shaking as he faced up to Supersonic.  
Supersonic easily pushed Tails aside and knocked him out.  
Supersonic laughed at how easy it was to take out Sonic's friends.

"Stop it!" Sonic shouted huskily.  
Supersonic turned to him with a horrible smile.  
He sped up to Sonic and pinned him to the wall.  
He laughed at Sonics expression.

"SONIC" Amy screamed.  
Reminding Sonic of the very same scream Amy let out the first time Supersonic malfunctioned.  
Sonic lifted his arm and swiped for Supersonic.  
It was unsuccessful.  
Supersonic caught his arm forcefully, pulled it behind his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Nice Try" Supersonic whispered as he twisted Sonics arm.  
Sonic shrieked in pain.  
Amy ran towards Supersonic and swung her hammer at him.  
He jumped off of Sonic.  
Sonic lay still and lifeless; his eyes were hanging between conscious and unconscious once again.  
The pain was unbearable.

_*Black out*_

Ok that's the first chapter! I'm gonna try and keep it to 2 chapters if that's at all possible xD Thanks for reading! Also in case I forget to mention in chapter 2, Supersonic has broken Sonic's arm D: /3  
I know it's kind of confusing but all the flashbacks explain everything in the next chapter!


End file.
